


Adakku

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (very little blood kink), Blood Kink, Come Inflation, Erotic Horror, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Adakku. Stiles never heard the word before, didn’t think he ever saw it written down, but as the hairs rose across his body, he knew it was the name for this creature with the certainty only found in dreams.Stiles took a shuddering breath, his eyes wide as he watched the creature perched on his bed, fear clawing at the back of his throat like an animal wanting to get out.





	Adakku

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys will like this :D I asked for some erotic horror prompts on tumblr, and some people wanted a 'monster under the bed' type of thing, so here we are!   
> Also, I love my monster son. 
> 
> All my love for Emma, as always <3
> 
> (please let me know if I forgot to tag something? I feel like I did, but it's very late here)

 

Ever since his mother died, Stiles always had trouble sleeping. He had nightmares, of course; of her last days, of his dad dying too, about everything. It made his nights troubled and filled with tossing and turning, it made him likely to fall asleep for a nap anywhere, anytime. Being always slightly sleep deprived didn’t help his ADHD, made him even moodier, made his attention span even shorter.

But the nightmares never bothered him as much as the sleep paralysis. It was the worst when he was just on the verge of falling asleep, right… right before it would happen, he would have sudden clarity about how he wasn’t able to move a muscle anymore. He was just trapped there, under the covers, helpless and alone. 

It always felt like something was there. In the dark corners of his room, watching him. Something horrifying and ageless. Waiting. 

It would pass. It would always pass, and that was the only thing keeping him sane.

Then came highschool. And werewolves. And the kanima. And the nogitsune. 

He didn’t have the paralysis when he was possessed. Not even once. But of course, he only realized that afterwards, when he was alone again in his body. 

And alone in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep.

Unable to move.

Stiles felt his breath quicken, and he knew he would be a ball of tension now, if he could control his muscle enough to do even that. He knew, clearer than ever before, that something was in the room with him. Something  _ real _ . Something was there, watching him in the darkness, from nowhere and from all directions at once. 

The terror was familiar. It happened so many times now, that it was almost comforting.

But all the nights before, it ended there. It ended there, with him slipping into sleep without his notice.

Not this time, though. 

All he could do was whine quietly in the back of his throat when his covers moved, and with the fear flooding his mind, it took him a second to understand what was happening. Something was… something was pulling down his covers at the end of his bed, sliding it off his body slowly, tug-by-tug. He didn’t see what it was. Just felt it, the brush of the fabric against his skin as it was dragged off him.

He tried to scream. He did. He wanted his dad to wake up. He wanted somebody to rush in and shake him out of it and save him.  _ Anybody _ .

But his mouth wouldn’t open, his throat wouldn’t work, and he was left there to watch as the last inch of his cover slipped off the end of the bed, leaving him bare.

Stiles waited, feeling a tear slide down the side of his face, leaving a cold, wet trail behind. Something was under his bed, and it was going to come out. It was coming to get him.

He saw the hands first, grasping the edge of his mattress. Long, black fingers, tipped with talons that glinted with sharpness even in the darkness. The black bled into the bone-white of the arms, dark, ropey veins running up them. The arms were long. Almost skeletal. Pale. So pale. Like death.

Stiles felt another tear fall as the creature’s head appeared at the end of his bed. He’d never… He’d never seen anything like it before. It was disproportionately elongated, shaped like the head of a greyhound, but hairless, covered in smooth, white skin. 

The eyes. The eyes took his breath away. Big and round and black as the bottom of a well. There was no light, but somehow Stiles  _ knew  _ that the pupils were nothing more than tiny pinpoints of white in the darkness.

The creature pulled itself up, arms contorting, like it was hard for it to move, like it had to literally drag himself from the darkness around it. 

The more of him Stiles could see, the threadier his breathing became. His elbows were blackened and dry, covered in thick calluses, like it was used to crawl on them, pulling himself along the hard floor, always close to the ground.

His body was thin. Emaciated, all his bones showing, and still, Stiles had no doubt that it was stronger than any creature that he ever faced before. It didn’t stand, just struggled himself up onto the mattress, sitting down like a dog, folding his long, sharp limbs around himself. He looked like he would be tall. Seven feet maybe. Or more. His knees were like his elbows. Knobby, dark, cracked and hardened. He had a long neck and his collarbones stood out, pulling his skin taught. 

He just sat there, watching Stiles with his big, black eyes, his fingers slowly kneading the mattress just an inch from his feet. His mouth opened, revealing black lips, black gums, black teeth protruding from his maw like shards of obsidian. Black, black, black.

His tongue lolled out. It wasn’t flat and pink like a dog’s. It was thick and meaty and pale. It was at least a whole feet, long enough that he could wrap it around his snout and wet his eyes with it instead of blinking.

_ Adakku _ . Stiles never heard the word before, didn’t think he ever saw it written down, but as the hairs rose across his body, he knew it was the name for this creature with the certainty only found in dreams.

Stiles took a shuddering breath, his eyes wide as he watched the creature perched on his bed, fear clawing at the back of his throat like an animal wanting to get out.

The adakku just stared, unblinking, unphased, unmoving, licking at his eyes from time to time. With Stiles’ sight adjusting to the darkness more and more, he could see the wet trail it left behind. The creature shifted, the thin muscles of his body flexing and Stiles watched with horror as the darkness between his legs moved. He didn’t know what it was at first, couldn’t really understand what he was seeing.

Something thick and long and… alive was squirming on the bed. It moved like an injured earthworm, twisting over itself and flopping from side to side, the end of it lost to the shadows of the creature’s groin. It was black and slick, making wet sounds as it contorted, slapping the inside of the adakku’s thigh as it trashed around.

The adakku scooted closer, his body moving all wrong, like he wasn’t used to the space around him, like he didn’t know if he was man or animal or something else entirely. That’s when Stiles realized that the living, convulsing thing was his cock. It left the sheet under it darkened with wetness, oozing something that looked almost like tar.

Stiles was crying as the adakku got closer, folding his large, white body over Stiles, but careful not to touch him at all. It filled him with dread he couldn’t place.

The adakku crouched above him, his legs planted beside Stiles’ knees, his hands kneading the bed by his shoulders. He stretched his neck, his head right above Stiles’, staring and staring, and staring.

Stiles wanted to close his eyes, wanted to look away. Maybe it would blink out of existence then, maybe the adakku would disappear and he would wake up from this nightmare.

He couldn't. Those tiny, white pupils kept him trapped, unable to move a muscle.

The adakku opened his mouth wider, dropping his tongue to hang low until it touched the corner of Stiles' mouth.

He did close his eyes then, the terror washing over him overpowering everything.

The adakku’s tongue was lukewarm, and it moved on Stiles’ skin slowly, almost curious as just the tip of it ran along his skin, brushing the side of his nose, licking up the tears trapped in the corner of his eyes.

The adakku made a sound, ticking like an engine refusing to start, and Stiles could feel his excitement. He licked over Stiles’s face, broader now. The texture of his tongue was slightly raspy, and as it reached Stiles’ mouth again, it became clear just how strong it was; prodding between his lips and prying the lock of his jaws open in its eagerness to slip inside.

Stiles sobbed in the back of his throat. The adakku tasted like withered flowers; cloying and sweet and tinted with decay just around the corner.

He leaned closer, tipping his head to the side as he dug his tongue deeper into Stiles’ mouth, his drool dripping to Stiles’ face. His tongue was so long and thick that it only took a moment for him to fill Stiles’ mouth with it, and he was left choking as it wiggled, trying to get even farther inside. He could feel it distending his cheeks, the tip tickling his tonsil into making him gag. But it still wasn't enough. The adakku growled, somehow high-pitched. He dislodged his jaws, like a snake, just to get closer to Stiles, just to crowd the last inches of his tongue into him. It was too much, too big. It slowly started sliding down his throat, cutting his air off, caressing whatever it could reach.

Stiles couldn’t breathe, crying fresh tears as the creature’s sharp teeth pressed against his cheek.

He was going to die here, like this.

The world turned dull and gray around the edges of his vision.

***

Stiles snapped back to awareness coughing violently. The adakku had two, long fingers pushed deep into his mouth, the bony knuckles pressed against his teeth and the clawed tips prodding the back of Stiles’ throat. If he would have been able to jerk away, he knew they would have probably sliced his esophagus open.

But he couldn’t move. He could only cough and suck down huge gulps of air like he’d been underwater for only god knows how long.

The adakku slowly pulled his hand back, his black fingers coated in Stiles’ saliva. He licked them off, carefully twisting his long, pale tongue around each digit to get the last drop.

Stiles was still a bit dizzy. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or devastated that he regained consciousness. It was hard to say, with the adakku perched above him.

The creature watched him unblinkingly as Stiles’ breathing finally evened out, then it leaned in, his razor sharp front teeth nibbling along the line of his jaw, just shy of breaking the skin, the burning pricks of pain making Stiles’ eyes water.

When the creature was satisfied, it pulled back a bit, scooting down. A few droplets of his drool landed on Stiles’ chest. That seemed to mesmerise the adakku. Carefully - like he couldn’t understand that Stiles was unable to move away - it reached out, rubbing the saliva into his skin with the pad of his fingers. His claws were so long and curled that they still dragged against Stiles, leaving faint scratches in their wake.

The adakku made a jaggy sound, forgetting about the splatter of drool and focusing instead on the marks he was making. He dragged his claws down Stiles’ chest. There was no blood, but the feeling of those claws dancing on his body made Stiles panic. It wouldn’t take much. Only a tiny bit more pressure for his skin to slit open, for his insides to spill out. He wondered - in a terrified haze - how long it would take for the creature to get bored of playing.

The adakku dragged his claws lower, drawing a scraggy circle around Stiles’ navel with one, making him suck in a sharp breath. The small movement was enough for his skin to be nicked, a drop of dark blood welling up from the scratch.

The adakku snatched his hand back, eyes bulging from his narrow head as he watched the droplet grow. Stiles could see his pale nostrils flare, could feel the splatter of drool landing on his lower stomach as the creature’s mouth watered.

Stiles closed his eyes, certain that this would be it. He’d seen bloodlust before, and he had no illusions that in just a second, the adakku’s obsidian teeth will be tearing into his belly, jaws closing over his entrails with those clawed hands holding him open for the feast.

But that wasn’t what happened. The adakku leaned down, his body bending in a way that shouldn’t have been possible. Stiles could see each vertebrae of his spine moving under his skin. He was sniffing at his belly, completely captivated, his tongue hanging out from between his jaws, brushing against Stiles’ groin and making him tremble.

The adakku sniffed and sniffed, making high, whiny noises, pushing his nose closer and closer until it touched Stiles, smearing the droplet of blood. His breath was wet as it fanned out across his skin.

Stiles closed his eyes, blinking his tears away and wishing he could scream.

After a moment, the adakku jerked back, curling his tongue around his snout to lick away the dark smudge of Stiles’ blood, his narrow, pinpointed gaze almost trembling. Stiles could tell it was holding back, but he wasn’t sure… from what.

Maybe it was the smell of blood that did it, but he could see the creature’s cock going wild, slapping from side to side, curling in on itself in what looked like excitement. As he watched, it started to fill, becoming too fat and heavy to move much, but still twitching and contorting from time to time.

Stiles didn’t want to think about what that meant.

The adakku panted soundlessly, his chest heaving. He was very still otherwise, watching Stiles again, like he was gauging his reaction. Not like he could have any, not like he had the choice.

Gingerly, he took hold of Stiles’ knee, his bony fingers so long that they circled the joint completely.

Stiles felt his lip tremble as the adakku moved him, pushing his leg up,  _ exposing  _ him.

The creature scooted back, his heavy cock brushing up against the inside of Stiles’ other thigh and it jerked away, leaving some sticky, black substance behind. It made Stiles’ skin tingle.

The adakku finally released his gaze and bent his long head down, sniffing at Stiles’ crotch for a second before his tongue dropped, twisting against the base of his cock and wrapping around it. Stiles didn’t know if the wanted to moan in fear or whine, but he couldn’t do either. All he could do was close his eyes and let it happen.

It didn’t help. Not being able to see just made everything worse, just made the sensation of the wet slide of the adakku’s tongue more real.

Still, his eyes only snapped open when he felt a sharp, sudden jolt of pain that raced up his spine and lit the inside of his eyelids up.

The adakku’s snout was right there, it was nuzzling at Stiles’ balls, his sharp front teeth nipping at the paper thin skin, tugging at it.

Stiles knew that if he hadn’t used the bathroom before he went to bed, he would be pissing himself in terror right now. The pain itself was not unbearable, it was a stinging pinch, not enough to draw blood, but there was nothing that could calm him with the creature’s razor sharp teeth right there, playing with him.

The adakku whinied, sounding almost like a horse, licking over the skin, his long tongue twirling around his balls, squeezing them lightly. Stiles was… was horrified to find himself at half-mast. He knew that it had to be the fear, he  _ knew  _ it, but still. A living, breathing nightmare was crouched above him, and he was getting hard.

When the adakku moved to take his cock between his jaws, he thought he would faint. He hoped for it. But no, he couldn’t get even that small reprieve. Stiles sobbed quietly as the creature nibbled on his shaft, his sharp teeth pressing against his flesh curiously over and over. Stiles’s felt numb with fear, but his cock… his fucking cock still twitched, reacting to the stimulation.

It surprised the adakku, making him rear back, his fingers tightening on Stiles’ knee almost painfully.

He kept very still. His black eyes trained on Stiles groin, like he was waiting for it to happen again. He made a little sound, and pushed Stiles’ leg farther up against his chest, folding him nearly in half.

When he leaned down again, it was with… urgency. He nosed along Stiles’ cock and nudged his balls, but that wasn’t where he was heading.

The first touch of his tongue against Stiles’ hole pushed him close to hyperventilating. This couldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t survive it.

The adakku’s thick tongue rubbed up and down his crack, brushing over his hole and coating it with quickly cooling saliva. Stiles wanted to jerk away, to clench down, to do something…

The adakku didn’t care. He kept licking him, and Stiles could do nothing to stop him.

The creature snorted, his lips pulling back from his black gums for a second, and then he pushed the tip of his tongue against Stiles’ entrance, prodding at him.

With his muscles unable to tense against the intrusion, it slipped in almost easily, wiggling against his rim before sliding deeper. 

Stiles never felt anything like it before. Yeah, he played with himself there on occasion. He was used to his own fingers, a few smaller toys... 

But he wasn’t used to something so alien moving in him in ways he couldn’t predict, couldn’t anticipate… The adakku seemed exalted, his free hand grabbed Stiles’ other thigh, pushing it to the side, making himself more room.

It didn’t hurt as that fat, pale tongue inched into him but Stiles wished it did. He wished he had pain to brace against, but there was none. There was only the smooth slide, the slight burn of the stretch and the adakku’s large eyes watching him.

Stiles’ cock twitched again as the creature’s tongue reached his prostate, and to his devastation, the reaction didn’t slip the adakku’s notice. He made a rattling noise, and propped Stiles’ lower body up a bit, opening his jaws wide so he could get deeper. Stiles could feel the rows of his teeth pressing against him from his tailbone to his navel, and couldn’t help thinking about how the adakku would tear his body apart if he decided to close his mouth.

But he didn’t. All he wanted to do was get more of his fat tongue into Stiles, wiggling it around, rubbing it against his prostate. Stiles’ cock grew completely hard, pressing up into the roof of the creature’s mouth.

Stiles forgot how to breathe with everything around him. The fear, the stimulation… his heart was racing and he couldn’t tell if the weight in his belly was ice cold terror or pleasure about to boil over.

It was like the adakku could sense what he was feeling. He made a low sound, something between a growl and a purr, his tongue twisting inside Stiles, reaching deeper in him than anything ever before. He could almost feel it in his stomach, and somehow, some horrible,  _ horrible  _ way, it was enough to push him over the edge.

Stiles gasped, staring blindly at the ceiling as he spilled, his cock trapped between his abdomen and the adakku’s palate.

The creature pulled back, too fast, his large canines scratching Stiles’ belly. Not too deep, but enough to bleed, enough to explode into the aftershocks of his orgasm with a hot bite of pain. 

As suddenly as it happened, when it was done Stiles was left cold and empty and scared all over, ready to crash into panic.

The adakku heaved above him, his hand squeezing down on Stiles’ knee rhythmically. His maw was open, drooling steadily as he watched Stiles with his bulging eyes. His whole body was shaking, and then he was ducking down, licking up his blood, his come, the sweat covering his skin. It made Stiles shiver.

As soon as he was finished, it scooted closer and closer, head down, his nose dragging along Stiles’ skin until his cock was right there, brushing Stiles’ hole. It was hot. The adakku’s body had been lukewarm at best, but his cock, his cock was just on this side of bearable, and Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head as it started to push inside him. His hole opened up, welcoming, relaxing completely under the warm pressure, but it didn’t make it feel any less huge.

And it was moving. It was still moving like it was a separate, living thing, thrashing inside Stiles unpredictably even as the adakku bottomed out. The creature stopped for a minute. He wasn’t kneeling on the bed, he was crouching, his knobby knees up by his shoulders, his groin flush against Stiles, back bowed impossibly. He whinnied, pulling back a bit and then pushing in again, just swaying his lower body back and forth. 

It took a few heartbeats for Stiles to get used to the heat, and only when he did was he able to really feel every inch of the creature’s cock, the ridges of muscle of the worm like shaft as they dragged against his hole, the sheer… the sheer girth of it. 

The adakku panted wetly against Stiles, turning his head just a bit, just so he could catch a nipple between his teeth and  _ tug _ .

Stiles moaned. It hurt. But it didn’t hurt enough to complete take the edge of the pleasure. 

The adakku huffed, nipping and swaying and fucking into him slowly at first, carefully. With his head this close, Stiles could actually see the pinpoints of his pupils. They were trained right on his face even as it bit down on his nipple hard enough to make him clench on his cock. 

He sped up, and Stiles could almost feel it as he was getting closer to his orgasm, his movements turning from languid to short and hard jabs that took his breath away. His cock was moving in Stiles, both fucking into him, and wiggling, rubbing against his insides. Stiles was too spent to get hard again, but he knew with devastating certainty that he would be if he could.

When the adakku started coming, it was nothing like anything he ever felt before. His cock hardened completely, the sudden stillness feeling almost alien, and then it started spurting out come. Stiles could  _ feel  _ it. It was hot and heavy as it flooded him, and it didn’t seem to stop.

His eyes filled with tears, and the adakku licked over his nipple, almost like it wanted to sooth him before he carefully turned Stiles’ body on his side without pulling out. 

He went with it, breathing into the pillow as the adakku kept pumping him full. It was getting close to painful. 

The creature crowded close behind him, gingerly arranging his long limbs around Stiles, pulling his legs up to lock Stiles between his thighs, holding him tight with clawed hands across his chest, completely caging him in. Stiles twisted his hands in the sheet when he started cramping, his belly distended and hot from the adakku’s come. The creature reached down, using the back of his fingers to press against the tight bump of his stomach to sooth the pain.

Stiles sobbed a little, tired and confused and too overwhelmed to even think. The adakku rested his narrow head in the crook of his neck, licking at him. His tongue was long enough that he didn’t even have to move as he dragged it across the line of Stiles’ jaw, his chin, over his lips, dipping between them for a second or two.

Stiles relaxed, slowly, against common sense. He nuzzled into the pillow, exhausted enough not to even realize that he was able to move before he slipped into sleep.

He didn’t dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
